Heroes
by WhyspertheDragoness
Summary: In a modern Hyrule, Zelda wishes to join a dance group to express her love of music and the art of dance. Only problem is, the only group she truly loves... Is all male. How will she cope with the dilemma she has put herself in by being so choosy? And, is she good enough to get in anyway? ZeLink, and possibly some OC's in there somewhere...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda (no matter how much I wish I did)**

**Author's note: I owe a lot of credit to Miss Ashlynn, author of She Can Move, for the idea of this fic, but the idea is still semi-original. I also owe a lot to the Step Up series. All songs that I use are the songs I'm listening too while writing. Thanks for reading!**

Now Playing: Guilt by Nero

Chapter One: Zelda

_Ugh… Why did I have to get up so early? _

Zelda's thoughts were murky and blurred at best, and she feared her try-outs weren't going as planned. The director of the modern ballet troupe was looking displeased and she feared he was going to kick her out before her song ended.

Her fears only partly came true. He didn't accept her performance, however, he did wait for the end. "Come back again when you're more focused, Miss Nohansen."

His words rang in her ears as she exited the large, gleaming building. She sighed softly as she wandered the streets of New Castle Town, the rebuilt, overly modern city that was built in a large circle around the original Castle Town. The Castle itself was turned into a museum, the largest historical monument in Hyrule.

She gazed at the skyscrapers towering around her and decided to go to the Old Castle Park, the remnants of the ancient gardens that were now used as the epicenter of free-range art. She enjoyed setting up her old boom box and free styling to dubstep and pop.

When she got to her favorite spot, she was disappointed once more. There was already a large crowd there, which meant someone got to it before she did. "Excuse me, miss, but what's the big deal about?" she asked a bystander, slinging her gym bag to the ground wearily.

The woman looked startled. "Well, it's the new dance group, Heroes of Time."

Zelda frowned. "Thanks…" She picked up her bag and shoved through the crowd to see who was stealing her glory. People glared silently, not daring to challenge her.

What she saw astounded her. Heroes of Time were holding a choreographed dance to the song Transcendence, by Lindsey Stirling. The park bench received its fair amount of abuse, as the group performed many daring tricks, like flips over the other members. Zelda could only watch in awe as the group performed effortlessly, and tirelessly.

The group had two Zoras, whose names were Mikau and Ralis, she discovered. Two Goron twins, Darunia and Darmani, were the heavyweight additions. The supporting Hylians were Colin and Grog. They all looked normal, not plain, but not handsome either. Then she noticed one extra… Apparently the leader of the group, a young man with dirty blonde hair and piercing blue eyes lead the group and helped correct all mistakes the others made. She was curious… No one really said his name, so she asked around.

"Hey, sir, do you know who _he_ is?" she whispered, pointing at the blonde boy in the green shirt. She noticed he wore a green beanie cap, and that it had the sacred Triforce symbol on it. Not that anyone knew what it was anymore…

The man shook his head, frowning. "They introduced everyone else in the group, but no one's said his name yet," he sighed. "All the young ladies are going wild trying to touch him or get him to speak. Ralis claimed he was mute, but he said it like a joke, so no one believed him." He wandered away.

Zelda sighed. Maybe she just wasn't supposed to know that much about him. Although, he was hot… Especially when he performed a trick flips over his friends…

She frowned slightly and hefted her bag on one shoulder, shoving out of the dense crowd. She got on a rail car that was passing by and headed home to her small apartment in the "downtown" area of New Castle Town.

-Some time later-

Zelda had finished dinner around seven p.m., and realized she needed to take her trash down to the dumpster. She was on the seventh floor, and she didn't enjoy the walk down the stairs, as full trash bags were not allowed in the elevator.

When she finally made it down the agonizing stairs, she realized it was already dark outside. _Winter is coming early this year… I wonder why._

As she shoved the door open, she turned around to make sure it shut and smacked directly into the boy in green from the park.

"Oh my goddesses, I'm so sorry sir!" she gasped, fumbling to get out of his way.

He steadied her gently and grinned, a lopsided, sexy grin that made her heart flutter. "It's fine. Just don't fall, 'k?" Her eyes widened when he spoke. He laughed, "My name's Link by the way. What's yours?"

"Z-Zelda," she mumbled, averting her eyes. Despite the fact that she was descended from Hyrules ancient line of royals, she still felt as low as dirt around cute boys. He chuckled again.

"Here, let me take that for you."

Suddenly the bag was not in her hands, and he had tossed it in the dumpster with ease, despite the weight and bulkiness. She blushed.

"Thanks, Link…"

"Anytime. See you around?"

She nodded, biting her lip. "Definitely."

-Around ten p.m.-

Zelda couldn't stop thinking about him. His blue, laughing eyes had bored into her brain and stayed there. The way he had so easily introduced himself, and the way his hair framed his angular face had only reinforced her thoughts of him. She sighed at her own hopelessness.

And jumped as a knock rang through her bedroom.

She scurried to open it, forgetting that she was only dressed in a simple tank top and sweat pants. She opened her door, eyes widening significantly as she saw who it was.

"Link! I-I wasn't expecting you…"

He grinned. "I didn't figure. I came to find you because I forgot to ask for your number. So we can avoid the awkward moments when you say 'I wasn't expecting you.'"

She blushed. "Fine by me." She wrote the number down quickly on a Post-It note, and passed it through the still chained door. He laughed.

"See you around, Princess."

And he was gone, just like that.

Wait- had he called her _Princess_?

**End Note: So, if you read and liked, please review. The ideas are still flowing; I'll probably have Chapter Two posted soon. In addition, the cover art is all mine, I drew it and coloured in Photoshop, not the best ever, but my best so far! Please review to give me more ideas. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still do not own LOZ (and I still want too)**

Chapter Two: Zelda

When the shock of Link's arrival finally wore off, Zelda decided it was time for a little girl talk with her best friend, Midna. Midna was a Twili, and as such, looked a little different. Her skin was a pale blue, near white, with black segments that swirled like full body tattoos. She had bright orange hair, and her eyes were reddish orange like a sunset, and had a love for sleeveless hoodies and sweat pants.

As Zelda dialed Midna's number, she couldn't help but notice that her hands were shaking, and she wasn't breathing properly.

_Probably from the shock… I didn't even know he could find where I live, let alone that he would want to._

After a while of waiting for Midna to pick up, Zelda's patience was rewarded. Her friend answered in a sleepy voice that indicated she'd just woke up, or she was about to go to bed. "Hey Zel, what's up?" she said.

Zelda sighed in agitation. "Have you heard about the new dance group around here? The Heroes of Time?" Zelda heard Midna's pajamas rustle as she nodded, forgetting she was on the phone. "Well, the leader, or whatever, I accidentally ran him over this evening, and when I was about to go to bed, he came to my apartment asking for my phone number."

Midna gasped. "No way! You gave him your number. Are you insane? You don't even know the guy!"

Zelda sat down with a thump on the couch. "I know, but he was totally hot and I think it was worth it. Maybe. I don't know, Midna! I hope it was, but I just don't know!" She sighed again.

Midna thought for a moment. "Hey, how did auditions at the Modern Dance Society go?"

Zelda's head fell onto her chest as she forlornly answered, "Bad… The director hardly took a second glance after he kicked me out."

Midna cringed. "I'm sorry Zel. We should go get ice cream tomorrow to make up for it. Ice cream makes everything better."

Zelda giggled. "Okay. See you tomorrow then?"

Midna grinned to herself. "Definitely."

-The next day-

Zelda was awakened by another knock on her door. This time, however, she knew who was knocking. She hurried to open the door, and grinned at Midna, who was waiting patiently in a light grey jogging suit.

Midna came inside, stretching languidly as Zelda ran to get dressed. When Zelda came out, Midna wordlessly grabbed her friend's hand, tugging her from the apartment. Not a single word had been spoken, yet they both knew exactly what would happen now. Any time one was upset, they would both jog one mile down to the ice cream parlour, and go to the Old Castle Park to munch the delicious dessert.

They both also knew exactly what flavor each one would get, right down to the toppings. Midna knew that Zelda always went for a two-scoop coffee ice cream with a waffle cone and butterscotch syrup. Zelda knew that Midna's favorite was a two-scoop mint chocolate chip in a bowl with mint chocolate cookies crumbled on the top.

After they paid for the ice cream, they made their way to the park, just like usual. Idle conversation was not acceptable- not when ice cream was in question. Zelda ate silently, eyes squinting in pleasure. Midna shivered as she took another bite. She grinned. "I'm so glad that our 'I'm sad' routine is getting ice cream and going to the park. It's totally fun."

Zelda giggled and swiped a bit of ice cream off her nose. Midna laughed and dotted her own nose with the frozen confection to make her feel better.

Eventually, they got to the park, and sat on a near-by bench to finish their ice cream.

"Zelda?"

Zelda froze at the voice that rang out behind them. She turned slowly. "Oh, hey Link."

He put a finger to his lips. "Shh… It's a secret." He chuckled, walking over. He wore his signature beanie, but this time he wore just sunglasses, a plain white tee shirt and carried an electric green skateboard with the near-forgotten crest of Hyrule gracing it's underside. "So, how are you Zelda?"

She shrugged, taking another bite of ice cream to avoid the question. Midna looked up from her now empty bowl. "So you're Link… Huh. I'm Midna, Zellie's best friend." She extended one pale blue paw to shake, and Link grinned again.

"Twili, huh? I've always found the Twili history fascinating."

Midna's eyes brightened. "Really? Even though you're Hylian?"

He nodded. "Totally. It's not fair of other people to judge an entire race for the actions of one person. I think the Twili are way cool."

She grinned and they chatted about the history of the Twili race for a while. Eventually, his phone went off.

He frowned at the iPhone's bright screen. He answered the call with a note of irritation in his voice. "Yeah? Yeah, I'll be there soon. Bye." He grimaced. "As fun as this has been, ladies, I must go now. Oh, Zelda?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you free this Saturday?"

She nodded, a blush spreading slowly across her cheeks. He smiled.

"I'll call you later to set up a time."

-later-

Midna was speechless. She had just witnessed her best friend be asked out _right in front of her._ This guy had balls. Not even Zelda's last boyfriend had the guts to ask her out in front of Midna, and they had been going steady for months.

Zelda glanced at her friend's open-mouthed gaze once again. "Will you at least close your mouth, Midna? Not all guys will be complete wimps like Mido and Fado."

Midna pouted at her friend's near-mindreading talent. "Quit it, you know I don't like you to read my mind…"

Zelda snorted. "I wasn't, oh dear friend of mine. Now, before this gets any weirder, let's get home."

They stood in unison, and linked hands, skipping back to a near-by railcar to go to Zelda's apartment.

**End note: So, not so bad, starting on my ZeLink romance thing. No music in this one, but plenty of descriptive dance scenes in the next chapter! In addition, how'd you like Link's skateboard? He has two, and you'll see the next one in the next chapter as well. I know it's going a little fast, but just hang in there. Please review, it makes me happy. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Here is chapter three. I would like to thank Band Geek Alchemist for reviewing and giving me the little nudge I needed to write some more. **

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own the LOZ series. I think.**

Chapter Three: Link

Now Playing: Enjoy the Silence, by Lacuna Coil

As I rode down the street on my skateboard, I wondered exactly what I'd just gotten myself into. The last time I'd dated a girl, it had gone extremely wrong, and I still hadn't recovered from the scars that Cremia had inflicted upon my psyche. I knew I shouldn't get into another relationship so soon, but I didn't listen to my brain. Instead, I listened to my instincts. Something deep in my mind told me that I should make my move, because there was just something special about this girl. I didn't know what yet, but I would soon, I knew.

I heard my iPhone's text tone ring out again, and I pulled it out of my pocket with a irritated sigh. It was Mikau, the acrobat of the team. He needed to quit being pushy.

Mikau: hey, w u at buddy? Shows about 2 strt

I didn't answer. I'd be there when I'd be there. No sooner, no later. That was how it went down, but apparently, Mikau was forgetting his place.

I soon rolled into sight of the large auditorium in which we would perform. I pulled my signature green tee shirt over my three-quarter sleeve white tee. I shoved the sleeves up around my elbows and kicked my board up, shoving it in my large backpack. It still stuck out the top, but now I could keep it in the building.

Colin came to greet me, pulling me into a bro hug. I grinned at his shaggy blonde mop, that he'd attempted to style like mine. "Dude, I thought we were past the childish imitations."

He grinned sheepishly. "The chicks dig it, so I do it. Sorry bro."

We play-fought our way backstage, where we met up with the rest of the team. "So guys, what's on the play list this time?" I queried, shoving Colin into a beanbag chair. He laughed and grinned as Ralis helped him up.

Rauru, our manager, checked the list, grumbling the whole time. "Well, first is Wandering Star, the cover by Kid Beyond. A short break, then that new song… uh… Like a cheese stick? Oh, it says 'G6', never mind. After that, we have a small beat-boxing interlude leading into Promises by that band Nemo. Then as an outro, they chose that song Bangarang by Skrillex."

Grog smirked and rolled his hooded eyes. "I think Nero did Promises, not Nemo. Nemo is a fish."

Rauru glared at Grog until the laughter of the team faded. "You know I'm old, and I can't see or hear right anymore. Don't laugh; it'll happen to you too some day."

I pulled on my beanie that I had unconsciously pulled off and started messing with, a nervous habit I 'd developed. After setting my bag and board on the ground by a huge beanbag couch, I clapped my hands together sharply to get attention.

"Okay team. We have to perform fast and good. We need to pay close attention to those around us and to our own parts so we don't screw up. This is our audition. This is our only chance to get to Skyloft without resorting to murder."

The group chuckled. I grinned and continued my speech.

"If we perform our best, a few mistakes won't matter. But we need to keep said mistakes to as few as possible. Now, let's get out there and dance for those good people of Hyrule!"

A cheer that seemed to come from a crowd erupted in the small backstage room. I passed out glow sticks as the members of my team walked by to take their place on stage.

As a small intro performance, I hid in the shadows, beat boxing a nice, fast-paced beat. To begin the dance, the group stood in a line and simultaneously snapped the glow sticks to light them up. Then, they proceeded to spin, a type of rave dance that involved spinning the glow sticks on their strings to create patterns in the air. (Author's note: sorry if you already knew this, I just wanted to make sure those who didn't know were fully informed.)

After the intro was finished, and the crowd's insane roars had subsided, I proceeded out onto the stage to take my place at the front of the now V-shaped formation. I grabbed the cordless mic from the stand and backed up so I could be ready to dance.

_Wandering Star: Cover by Kid Beyond_

_Please won't you stay awhile to share my grief_

_For it's such a lovely day to have to always feel this way_

_And the time that I've suffered less_

_Is when I never had to wake_

I sang into the mic as my team trick-flipped and did slow robotic dance moves behind me.

_Chorus:_

_Wandering Star_

_For whom it is reserved_

_The darkness, the darkness, forever_

_Wandering Star_

_For whom it is reserved_

_The darkness, the darkness, forever_

_Those who have seen the needle's eye now tread_

_Like a husk from which all that was now has fled_

_And the masks that the monsters wear_

_To feed… upon their… Prey._

_[Chorus]_

I joined the group in its slow shadow dance. The slow movements were only the first section of the show, and I could tell that the crowd was enjoying the mellow undertone of the Portishead cover. I dipped low to the stage, staying down on one knee as I peered out at the crowd over my sleek sunglasses.

_Doubled up inside…_

_Take awhile to share my grief…_

_Always doubled up inside… _

_Taunted, and cruel…_

I grinned as my last word, drawn out and hissed in a guttural growl, sent all the women in the rave club over the edge. They began to scream and cry out to me, chanting our names almost as loud as the music. I stood back up for the final chorus, my crew lifting me up onto the top of a cheerleader-esque pyramid.

_[Chorus]_

_Wandering Star_

_For whom it is reserved_

_The darkness, the darkness, forever_

_Wandering Star_

_For whom it is reserved_

_The darkness, the darkness, forever_

I grinned and front-flipped off the tall tower. The crowd went wild and this only encouraged my crew to do inane and slightly stupid stunts for the crowd. We took a water break, and the crowd chanted for the next song. We happily obliged.

**End note: Yay! Another one down. If you really want me too, review to tell me to include the bonus chapter of the rest of their performance. Well, even if you don't care, review anyway! It makes me smile **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I've decided to do the bonus chapter as a one-shot extra fanfic, and continue with my story as is. I'd like to thank my most recent reviewers, xxHPxxGWxx and NeverAlone4113. Thanks so much for the reviews, they really help me with motivation.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda.**

Chapter Four: Zelda

Now playing: Pet, by A Perfect Circle

Zelda's breath caught in her throat as she surveyed the lilac and gold cocktail dress she'd chosen for her date with Link. She wondered why he'd asked her on such short notice, and only after the second (or was it third) time that he'd seen her. But she did feel very comfortable around him, almost as if she knew him already.

Even with her level of comfort around him, she still had reserves about revealing her true lineage to him. The royal line had betrayed Hyrule in the past, merging with the evil, and attempting to assassinate the only one who could save the noble country. The attempt on his life failed, however, and he had overcome the corrupt King. She was one of the last survivors of the line, the descendant of, ironically, the Princess Zelda, who was exiled when the corrupt king took over. The very princess that was her namesake.

She sighed and put away her troubling thoughts, twirling once more in her pretty, knee-length dress before there was a light knock on her door. The young woman strode lightly to the door, trying to compose herself so she didn't overwhelm Link with her excited state.

Link grinned when he saw her face. Despite her efforts, her excitement remained evident to the observant young man. "Good choice, Zelda. The place we're going isn't exactly the most casual of clubs." Upon this statement, she observed his choice of dress. A button up, long sleeved dress shirt and black jeans with understated black Converse was his idea of "fancy" apparently. Even if it was still semi-casual attire, with his cocky, flamboyant attitude, it seemed as if he was attending a royal wedding.

"Well then, sir, shall we be going?" she queried, a smirk crossing her lips. He merely nodded and smoothly placed his sunglasses upon his nose. _Goddesses, he is sexy, _she thought, and quickly chastised herself for being so eager, even in her mind.

Upon seeing what she would be arriving to the "club" in, she almost fainted from excitement. It was a sleek, red Ferrari with black racing stripes and a hood scoop. Cars were almost illegal in Hyrule; the Kokiri Environmental Agency felt personal vehicles would pollute the beautiful land of Hyrule, and they had banned anyone that wasn't of high importance from having one. So it was a great honor to be riding in a car, let alone one so expensive and flashy as Link's personal mode of transportation.

She gawked, legs shaking in anticipation. "L-Link, I had no idea you were… so i-important."

He chuckled. "It's the group's car. We thought about applying a decal that said "Heroes of Time" on the hood or the trunk, but we decided it was tacky."

She sighed in envy. Since her parents had died, she had been struggling slightly in the ways of money. Link, being a gentleman, opened the door with one sleek movement to allow her entrance. She gathered her skirt and slid in, blushing as she realized how much of her slender thighs were exposed, and quickly straightened her skirt. Then, she proceeded in gazing at the car's internal workings. She'd never seen a car from the inside before. She connected dots and found the AC, the radio, and widow and door controls quickly. She turned up the radio and was pleasantly surprised to find that he was also listening to a band she knew on the radio. It was A Perfect Circle, the band she'd listened to while preparing for the date. It was a different song though. Noose, instead of Pet. Both were good songs, and on the same album the thought.

Link's door opened suddenly, and she jumped. He grinned. "Ready to go?" She nodded, and he showed her how to buckle the seat belt before fastening his own. He started slow, but built speed as she gained comfort in the small vehicle. She found it was more comfortable than the railcars or the bullet trains that were placed in the city, and could go just as fast as a bullet train. Since there were no speed limits, Link showed her the different gears and speeds of the vehicle, showing her how to listen for the engine so she knew when to shift. On one straight stretch, he'd gone fast enough to make her squeal with fear- and maybe a little excitement too.

When they finally arrived, she realized that the club he'd brought her to was a highly prestigious, upper-class club, known as the Mirage. She'd always wanted to dance here. When they got to the door, Link dealt with the bouncer, a large man named Talon, and she tried to listen to the music. Apparently it was Gerudo's Latin Hour, and it was playing the song Eyes Like Yours, by the best known Gerudo singer in Hyrule, Shakira.

She almost squeaked in excitement when he took her by the hand and into the club. They immediately started to dance, and Zelda, forgetting her boundaries as the music took over, started to belly dance in front of Link, her hips swinging seductively as she closed her eyes, lost in the beat. Link's hands rested on her swaying hips, joining her in the sexy dance. The song ended and she laughed breathlessly, and grinned shamelessly at Link.

"That was fun… Wanna go again?" she whispered, biting her bottom lip. He grinned back, and they started grinding to the beat of another song, this time a song by a Zora band called My Darkest Days.

After a while, they were too tired to dance any more. They took seats at the bar, and Link ordered two non-alcoholic drinks that were milk-based, called Crème Delishe. Apparently, the bar tender or the manager tried to imitate a French word, failing miserably. Suddenly, Zelda wondered why he'd ordered the non-alcoholic drinks.

"Link, why didn't you get something like the Crème Liquor? It's supposed to taste the same, just with a bite. Or so it says."

He shrugged, a small blush spreading across his cheeks. "I didn't want to get drunk, or get you drunk, because I didn't want this to go to fast. I didn't want us to do something we'd regret."

She smiled softly. "Wow… Thanks Link. You're a real gentleman, y'know that?"

He grinned sheepishly. "So I've been told."

After the date, Link drove Zelda home, giving her a small peck on the cheek before blushing and running to his car, shouting his good night. She giggled at the retreating vehicle, and went inside the apartment building, a feeling of warm contentment spreading through her. And she didn't think it was the milk.

**End note: So, what'd you guys think? Link's such a gentleman, isn't he? You may not like him soon. Or maybe his dance crew. I haven't decided yet. Sorry if the direction this chapter went in was a little more risqué, there's a reason it's rated T. But any whoooooo, please review! It makes me happy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Thanks to my most recent reviewers, blahblahblaj (guest), and The Band Geek Alchemist. Well, here's chapter five… I might pause to work on some Left 4 Dead stuff, so if I do, please check it out. Thanks again! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOZ (and I hate disclaimers)**

Chapter Four: Link

Sunday morning, I could hardly get out of bed. I just sat there, replaying the events of last night in my mind, grinning like an idiot. I felt giddy, like a kid in a candy store. Only when room service knocked on the door for the breakfast we'd ordered did I finally get up.

We were staying in a hotel as we traveled so much, it didn't seem worth renting an apartment or buying a house. The most recent hotel was in Old Castle Town, and it was called the Stock Pot Inn. We usually came to the lesser-known places to avoid paparazzi and crazy fan girls. Even though our group is fairly new, we had connections, and we shot up in the ranks of dancers. We soon found our pictures all across Hyrule, and saw several girls (and guys) wearing clothes like ours, or custom designs with our images printed on them.

The group interrupted my thoughts as the charged like bulls at the large amount of food. Grog had the cockiness to sign the little maid's arm before sending her on her way. I chuckled and pulled a pair of jeans on over my green and gold boxers. I didn't bother with a shirt as I forced my way to the food. I grabbed a croissant and a few pieces of toast to start with. After my little bread heist, I stole some strawberries, as well as a few strange little pieces of Deku Nut bread. It wasn't bad.

Thankfully, I had grabbed enough food to satisfy me, as the rest was gone in minutes. As a group with nine people, we went through a lot of food, and fast. But that was fine, as our income allowed such frivolous eating.

Mikau flopped on the bed, sighing in contentment. "Wow that was great. I loooove room service."

Colin flopped back as well, crushing Mikau on the small bed. He groaned and shoved him off, cussing like a sailor. I tuned them out, a small frown crossing my face as I replayed last night's events.

Grog tapped my shoulder. "Hey, Link, ya ok?"

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Oh, yeah, sorry. Just thinking about… Well, last night."

He shrugged. "Well, you looked upset. Just makin' sure you're ok."

I nodded and grinned. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Better than fine actually."

Grog grinned back. "Oh yeah? Well, well, well… What did our feisty little Link do to the little woman this time?"

I blushed. "Nothing, sheesh! We just danced. She didn't even drink anything alcoholic."

I heard the whole group groan sadly. "Darn, we were rootin' for ya Link!"

I glared at the offenders, slightly disgusted with their whorish antics. "Y'know, some people actually prefer to have a real relationship, instead of doing every woman they can get drunk enough to get them out of their pants!"

They all went silent, and sheepishly looked at their hands or the floor. "Sorry Link. We were just foolin' around."

I picked up my skateboard, gloomily stalking towards the door. "I'll be back later, when I feel you guys are done being complete pricks."

So I left. I greeted the woman at the desk, blearily ignoring her attempts to flirt as I walked out the door. I kick-flipped over a set of stairs, but in my anger-induced clumsiness, I tripped upon landing the jump, and sprawled at the feet of… Zelda. I looked up slowly, eyes wide. I was thoroughly embarrassed, and my blush showed it. She laughed.

"Hey Link. You need some help?"

I shook my head, standing and attempting to retrieve what was left of my shattered dignity. "Nah. But thanks anyway. So, have you been?"

She sighed. "Kinda off track since yesterday. I just can't stop thinking about our date." She blushed, and bit her lower lip, eyes downcast as a blush spread across her cheeks.

I grinned and nodded slowly. "Yeah, I know the feeling." I took her hand, slightly nervous.

She smiled up at me, flicking her blonde hair back. "Maybe we could do it again some time?"

I nodded. "Yeah, maybe we could. That'd be fun," I said, trying to stop my hands from shaking. "See you this Saturday then?" She nodded, releasing my hand to turn away and leave. I felt a small sense of disappointment as she walked away, waving at me.

I turned and walked inside, my board almost dragging on the stairs as I walked up into the hotel. I sighed deeply, ignoring the woman behind the counter again (her name was Anju) and walked into the back, into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door.

I nearly screamed as a hand shot out of a hole in the ground, right next to the pearly white toilet. I peered curiously down the hole beside it, but I couldn't see anything but blackness.

"I need… Paper…" The thing said.

I stared at it dumbly. "What?"

"Paper! Paper, you nitwit! I'm a writer in the hidden basement, I need PAPER to finish my story! I don't care what kind, just gimme!"

I tore off some of the thin toilet paper and dropped it down to the hand. "Thanks dummy! I owe ya one!"

I left, slightly disturbed. That was somewhat creepy.

I didn't know where to go to sort out my feelings. I did _not_ want to talk about it, and I didn't want any of my "friends" to make fun of me for actually admitting to having emotions. So I went to my secret place. A place that is kinda creepy, but sometimes peaceful.

The Kakariko graveyard.

**End note: So… chapter five. Here it is. Hope you liked it, again, watch for a possible L4D fanfic. I love that game, and I have a weird idea for a fanfic that's not totally original, but it was original to me at the time… Ok, enough blabbing. Bye!**


End file.
